Sepuluh Aturan Sasuke
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke menarik selimutnya bersiap untuk segera tidur. "Andai kita bisa bertukar tempat satu hari saja agar dia mengerti bagaimana aku sebenarnya." kata Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan sebelum akhirnya mereka menutup mata untuk tidur.


Yoyoyoyo... Tsuki bawa cerita baru, fanfic ini sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Naruto... Terima kasih juga untuk teman Tsuki yang sudah mau membantu Tsuki untuk memperbaiki tulisan Tsuki. Hehehehehe... oke tanpa membuang waktu.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : Sasuke, Naru****to**

**Sepuluh Aturan Sasuke**

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kau mempunyai keluarga yang utuh sedangkan aku sudah lama sendiri. Aku yang membutuhkan mereka dan mereka tidak membutuhkanku. Berbeda denganmu, mereka membutuhkanmu!"

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan melayang mengenai wajah seorang pemuda berambut kuning acak- acakan, pukulan itu meninggalkan bekas merah di kulit tannya. Pemuda itu hanya menatap orang yang memukulnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga.

"Sa-sa-sasuke?" tanya pemuda itu, meminta penjelasan atas apa yang telah dilakukan kepadanya.

"Kau bukan Naruto yang aku kenal." kata Sasuke sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celanya.

"Sasuke." kata Naruto pelan sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit. Dia juga dapat merasakan sesuatu yang amis di mulutnya menandakan darah juga telah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting." kata Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di lorong sekolah.

* * *

Naruto pulang ke apartemennya dengan tidak berselera, bahkan pada saat mengendarai motornya, Naruto hanya bisa mengendarainya dengan kecepatan rata-rata, berbeda pada saat dirinya sedang mood. Naruto melemparkan kesembarang tempat tasnya yang hanya sedikit berisi buku. Matanya tidak fokus sehingga dia kadang-kadang menabrak sesuatu yang ada didepannya dan untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran yang ada diotaknya, Naruto lebih memilih untuk mandi.

Tempat Sasuke

Sasuke melemparkan dirinya keatas kasur, merasa kesal atas apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Naruto. Walaupun dia baru saja selesai mandi entah mengapa pikirannya belum saja jernih. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto seperti itu. Padahal dua hari lagi Naruto akan berulang tahun. Tapi... Sasuke mengerti itu karena orang tua Naruto meninggal pada saat di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Argh..." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Dobe, DOBE, DOBE!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Tapi teriakannya hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri, akan sangat memalukan jika sang Uchiha berteriak terlalu keras.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 23.00 tetapi Sasuke dan Naruto belum saja tidur. Mereka sibuk melihat keatas memikirkan apa yang terjadi sehabis pulang sekolah.

Flash Back

Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja mengantar tugas ke kantor, berhubung mereka berdua adalah ketua kelas dan wakil. Naruto adalah wakil sedangkan Sasuke adalah ketua jadi mereka yang mendapatkan tugas untuk mengumpulkan tugas dan memberikannya kepada guru yang berada di kantor.

"Apa kau tidak merasa capek berpura-pura sebagai teman dari Naruto?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Hmmm... mau bagaimana lagi, dia itu teman dekat Sasuke dan cara satu-satunya untuk berteman dengan Sasuke adalah berteman dengan Naruto." jawab pemuda dengan segitiga terbalik.

"Semua ocehannya itu tidak bermutu, dia itu anak yang bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin berteman dengannya tanpa adanya sebuah keuntungan." seorang pemuda gemuk berpendapat.

"Hmmm... merepotkan." Pemuda yang lain hanya menguap.

Naruto dan Sasuke berada didepan pintu, baru saja Naruto mau membuka pintu, pembicaraan itu terdengar. Naruto memegang knop pintu dengan sedikit bergetar. 'Kita sudah berkenalan sejak kita sekolah dasar dan ternyata itu yang ada dipikiran mereka.' batin Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke. Dapat dilihat ada cairan bening yang ingin keluar dari sudut mata Naruto.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto lalu menggeser pintu kelas mereka.

BRAK!

Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan jurus bela dirinya yang menyebabkan meja yang digebraknya terbelah menjadi dua. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan meja itu.

"Ah... aku kesal sekali." kata Sasuke sambil melihat kearah pintu dimana Naruto berada. Sasuke berharap Naruto akan marah juga, tetapi Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan masuk kedalam kelas membuat semua yang ada didalam kelas menatap Naruto aneh.

"Maafkan Sasuke, dia memang seperti itu." Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Setelah itu diambilnya tas.

"Aku pulang duluan." kata Naruto kepada semuanya. Sasuke menatap semua temannya dengan pandangan kesal lalu dia mengejar Naruto dari belakang.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto segera menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang seperti biasa.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menatap kasihan Naruto. Melihat Sasuke memberinya tatapan seperti itu membuat emosinya yang dipendam Naruto tadi kembali keluar.

"BERHENTI MELIHATKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka itu tidak berguna. Ayo kita pulang." kata Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Tetapi tangannya ditampik oleh Naruto secara kasar. Sepertinya Naruto memang sangat kesal dan ingin mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang ada dihatinya selama ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kau mempunyai keluarga yang utuh sedangkan aku sudah lama sendiri. Aku yang membutuhkan mereka dan mereka tidak membutuhkanku. Berbeda denganmu, mereka membutuhkanmu!"

BUGH!

Flash Back Off

Naruto dan Sasuke menarik selimutnya bersiap untuk segera tidur.

"Andai kita bisa bertukar tempat satu hari saja agar dia mengerti bagaimana aku sebenarnya." kata Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan sebelum akhirnya mereka menutup mata untuk tidur.

* * *

"Hua..." Naruto membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya, dia turun dari ranjangnya dan mengucek matanya agar dirinya tidak mengantuk. Tapi... setelah matanya dibuka dengan sempurna Naruto melihat kesekeliling dan melihat semuanya telah berubah, dia bukan berada didalam apartemennya.

'Apa aku sedang bermimpi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Sasuke... jika kau tidak segera bangun kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah." teriak seseorang dari luar kamar yang membuat Naruto mematung ditempat seketika.

Keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya dan dengan patah- patah Naruto menengok ke arah kesamping dimana sebuah kaca berada.

"TIDAK..." teriak Naruto.

Dan hal itupun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berada di apartemen Naruto.

* * *

Naruto memakirkan mobil sportnya atau bisa dibilang mobil sport Sasuke ditempat dimana Sasuke biasa parkir dan tepat setelah mengunci pintu sebuah suara motor terdengar, Naruto tahu suara motor siapa itu. Motor itu berhenti ditempat yang biasa dan ketika helm pengemudi motor itu dibuka Naruto dapat melihat dirinya sendiri disana.

"Na-na-naruto?" panggil Naruto kepada Naruto yang baru saja mencopot helmnya dengan sempurna.

"Sasuke?" jawab orang itu ketika melihat dirinya memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama Naruto.

"DOBE, apa itu adalah dirimu?" tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa yang ada ditubuhnya adalah Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri berada dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Teme..." teriak Naruto berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Ckckckckckck, jika kau seperti ini aku yakin harga diriku akan jatuh." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto, tidak rela dirinya dipermalukan oleh Naruto.

"Teme... bagaimana ini? Mengapa bisa begini?" isak Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Jalani saja hidupmu sebagai diriku. Bukankah kau bilang bahwa aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Sekarang kau harus merasakan bagaimana perasaan diriku sebenarnya." jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Naruto hanya menatap heran Sasuke.

"Teme... apa kau masih marah kepadaku?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk tangan Sasuke.

"Aku bilang kau akan menjatuhkan harga diriku." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu lalu berjalan dengan aura dingin yang menyebar disekelilingnya.

"Hua... aku tidak menyangka bahwa aura itupun bisa menguar dari tubuhku." kata Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar, entah sudah pergi kemana tangisnya yang tadi sempat keluar.

"Kau akan menyesal, Sasuke." kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kau yang akan menyesal." kata Sasuke menatap datar Naruto.

* * *

Dan perjalanan menuju kelaspun dimulai, Sasuke hanya melirik sesekali Naruto yang berjalan. Dia tidak yakin gaya jalannya sama dengan gaya jalan Naruto. Tapi setelah melihat kedepan Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Jika tubuhku lecet, aku akan melukai tubuhmu dua kali lipat dari apa yang aku alami." kata Sasuke pelan tetapi cukup didengar Naruto.

"SA...SU...KE...KUN..." teriak segerombolan cewek yang entah darikapan menjadi satu pasukan. Sasuke yang ada ditubuh Naruto segera mengeluarkan aura yang membuatnya ditutupi oleh tameng tak terlihat.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita hanya diam dan bersender ke tembok menunggu Naruto meminta bantuan, sedangkan Naruto menikmati dikelilingi oleh para wanita.

"Hehehehehe... apa kabar semuanya?" tanya Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"KYAAA..." jerit semua yang ada disana dan... seketika semua wanita jatuh pingsan membuat petugas UKS datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan mendeath glare Naruto yang ada ditubuh Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap petugas UKS itu dengan rasa bersalah kemudian dengan cengiran khas Naruto, Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan mengeluarkan cengiran itu. Kau tahu? Wajahku terlihat aneh." Sasuke melipat tangannya lalu berjalan menuju kelas diikuti oleh Naruto yang segera menyamakan langkahnya.

"Peraturan pertama, jangan sembarangan tersenyum dan buat dinding aura yang bisa membuat para wanita tidak berani mendekati kita." kata Sasuke memberitahu.

"Eh? Apakah ada peraturan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka satu kancing seragamnya yang menurutnya terlalu tinggi, Sasuke biasa hanya membuka satu kancing sedangkan Naruto dua kancing.

BYUUUURRRR!

Tiba-tiba cairan berwarna merah terlihat dilantai dan dengan cepat Naruto menatap kedepan dimana banyak wanita yang tergeletak dilantai, sepertinya wanita itu tidak ikut pingsan masal yang barusan saja terjadi. Dan seperti biasa para petugas UKS datang sambil meningkatkan death glarenya kepada Naruto.

"Peraturan kedua, jangan terlihat terlalu seksi di mata cewek." Sasuke menarik Naruto yang sedang menatap kasihan petugas UKS yang terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Hua... bagaimana ini? Aku tidak benar- benar melakukannya..." Naruto menatap sedih Sasuke.

"Makin sedikit kau berekspresi, makin sedikit pula kau mengalami kejadian tadi." Sasuke memperingatkan. Naruto yang mendengarkan hanya diam. 'Tenang Naruto... semua akan berjalan lancar.' Inner Naruto dalam hati menyemangati Naruto.

SREEEKKKKK

Sasuke membuka pintu.

"OHAYOU..." teriak Naruto yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya berada di tubuh Sasuke sekarang.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Hanya bunyi jangkrik yang terdengar. Naruto menurunkan tangannya lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Peraturan ketiga, jangan mengucapkan apapun ketika masuk kelas atau bertemu dengan siapapun karena kau bisa dianggap aneh." kata Sasuke berbisik.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Sebenarnya ada berapa peraturan..." kata Naruto yang entah mengapa merasa menjadi orang yang sangat tidak beruntung.

* * *

"HOAM..." Naruto menutup mulutnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Didepan sedang mengajar seorang guru yang membuat siapapun muridnya mengantuk. Sekarang itu pelajaran Orochimaru Sensei.

"Jadi... Genetika adalah-"

"HOAM..." Naruto menguap lagi sambil memperhatikan Orochimaru Sensei. 'Ckckckckck. Mengapa kita harus belajar tentang ini? Ini sangat membosankan.' kata Naruto sambil menaruh kepalanya di meja bersiap untuk tidur.

"Sasuke, apa kau mengantuk?" tanya Orochimaru Sensei kepada Naruto dengan muka yang sedih karena tidak diperhatikan oleh murid satu- satunya yang mau memperhatikan pelajarannya.

"Ti-ti-tidak, Sensei!" kata Naruto langsung melihat kembali kedepan. Tapi sebelum itu dialihkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas dan disana dia melihat semua orang tertidur, bahkan Sasuke yang ada ditubuhnyapun tertidur. Naruto hanya bisa mengutuk Orochimaru dalam hati karena membuat pelajarannya sangat membosankan. Dan Naruto akhirnya bertahan sampai Orochimaru yang akhirnya pergi dari kelas karena mendapatkan sebuah telfon yang ternyata hanya salah sambung.

"Peraturan keempat, bagaimanapun pelajaran dan pengajarannya kau harus memperhatikan dengan baik." kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan hp nya, sebenarnya dialah yang menelfon Orochimaru Sensei tadi, dia merasa kasihan dengan Naruto yang seperti zombi karena menahan kantuknya.

"Sasuke..." kata Naruto menatap sendu Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan meremehkan dari Sasuke.

* * *

"Aku dapat _bento__u_..." kata Naruto memperlihatkan _b__entou_nya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." kata Sasuke sambil membuka sandwichnya. Naruto membuka _bento__u_nya dan perlahan matanya yang semula cerah berubah menjadi redup.

"Peraturan keempat, jangan berharap banyak kepada _bentou_ karena Kaa-san sangat ingin mempunyai anak perempuan." Sasuke melihat _bento__u_ yang ada ditangan Naruto dengan tertawa dalam hati. '_Bento__u_ dengan nasi berbentuk bunga?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati kemudian tertawa.

Naruto menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dulu sebelum memakan _b__entou_nya dan ternyata setelah satu kotak _bentou_ habis sebuah kotak muncul disamping Naruto.

"Terima ini, Sasuke-Senpai." kata Seorang wanita dengan wajah malu- malu. Naruto yang tidak enak akhirnya menerimanya dan mencicipinya.

"KYAAA... aku juga senpai!"

"Punyaku juga."

"Punyaku juga."

"Punyaku juga."

"Punyaku juga."

Dan akhirnya berkotak- kotak _bentou_ bertumpuk didepan Naruto. Sasuke mengambil satu dan memakannya berhubung dia masih lapar karena di apartemen Naruto tidak ada makanan tadi pagi. Naruto yang melihat banyaknya kotak _bentou_ di mejanya hanya diam dan menatap cengo semua _bentou_.

"Peraturan kelima, jangan menerima apapun dari wanita." kata Sasuke menikmati salah satu _bentou_ yang ada di mejanya. 'Enak juga.' batin Sasuke.

Naruto yang memang merasa tidak enak akhirnya memakan semua _bento__u_ yang ada di mejanya. Membuat dirinya harus pergi ke UKS, tapi dia harus menahannya. Sasuke yang disebelahnya hanya menyeringai.

"Woy, Naruto! Aku lihat kau berbeda sekali hari ini." tanya pemuda dengan segitiga terbalik.

"Apa itu menjadi urusanmu?" jawab Sasuke yang berada ditubuh Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Untuk apa aku berteman dengan seseorang yang tidak mau berteman denganku." kata Sasuke tidak hanya melirik Kiba, tetapi melirik Sakura, Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya kau perlu ke UKS." Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar dari kelas.

"Kau ini, sampai kapan akan begini terus?" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan menatap sebal Naruto.

"Asal mereka tetap didekatku aku fikir aku rela dianggap sebagai cara untuk dekat denganmu." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ikatan yang telah Naruto buat dengan teman-temannya sangatlah besar.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini kita akan membolos untuk tidur di UKS, berhubung aku tidur malam kemarin." Sasuke menaruh tangannya di kepala. Naruto hanya terkikik lalu mengangguk. Sasuke selalu menjadi sahabat plus keluarganya yang paling dekat dengannya, karena Sasuke hanya akan menampilkan sisi OOC nya kepada Naruto seorang.

* * *

Setelah tidur di UKS, Naruto dan Sasuke pulang setelah mendengar suara bel. Mereka masuk ke kelas dengan semua anak yang memandang ke arah mereka. Sasuke yang melihat itu akhirnya mencoba untuk membalas apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Naruto.

"Hua... aku mengantuk sekali. Sungguh menyebalkan mempunyai teman yang ternyata adalah musuh." kata Sasuke sambil mengambil tasnya atau kita sebut tas Naruto.

"Naruto." kata Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Kalian tahu? Aku ini mempunyai sihir yang bisa membuat kalian berubah menjadi kodok." kata Sasuke dengan nada yang menyeramkan membuat semua yang mendengarnya tiba- tiba merasa ketakutan.

"Ka-ka-kau tidak mungkin melakukannya." kata Chouji yang entah mengapa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chouji membuat dirinya dapat melihat bahwa keringat dingin keluar dari wajah Chouji.

"Perlu aku buktikan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Chouji.

"BIMSALA-"

"Naruto, kita pulang sekarang." Naruto menggeret Sasuke untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Kalau aku dengar kalian berbicara tentangku lagi. DUAR... kalian akan menerima akibatnya" Sasukemenirukan suara bom meledak dan terkekeh.

Teman- teman Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung hening dan mematung. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?" tanya Sakura kepada seluruh teman kelasnya.

* * *

"Hahahahahahaha, kau lihat muka semua orang? Kau lihat?" Sasuke tidak berhenti tertawa sejak mereka keluar dari kelas.

"Sungguh menyenangkan menjadi dirimu. Peraturan ke enam, dilarang mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Hahahahahahha..." Sasuke tertawa lagi.

TIN TIN

Naruto membuka kunci mobil Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kau membuat semua orang takut." kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit tidak suka.

SET!

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Naruto. Padahal mereka sudah membicarakanmu seenaknya. Aku pake mobil." kata Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya, sedangkan Naruto mengangguk lalu memakai helm nya.

"Kita balapan sampai ke rumahku, aku akan menginap di rumah." kata Sasuke sebelum dirinya menjalankan mobilnya bersiap untuk balapan.

"Kau akan menyesal." Naruto menyeringai. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Mood Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula. Tetapi melihat yang ada didepannya dan berbicara kepada tubuhnya sendiri membuat Sasuke merasa aneh sendiri.

* * *

"Tadaima..." kata Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras dan Sasuke dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Mood Naruto sudah berubah bertambah baik sekarang.

"Okaeri." Mikoto menyahut dari dalam. Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah karena kamar Sasuke berada di lantai dua. Di ruang keluarga mereka melihat Mikoto yang sedang sibuk melihat buku resep. Dan ketika Mikoto melihat Naruto mukanya berubah menjadi cerah.

"Naruto... ayo kita membuat kue..." Mikoto memeluk tangan Naruto membuat Sasuke yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto merinding seketika.

"Ba-san... aku mau ikut..." kata Naruto yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang bertukar tubuh dengan Sasuke.

"Eh?" Mikoto menatap aneh Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya Naruto.

"Peraturan ketujuh, jangan mengngobrolkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu kepada Tou-san atau Kaa-san." Sasuke sedikit berbisik kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar peraturan itu hanya diam, dia tidak percaya dalam keluargapun terdapat sebuah peraturan membuat Naruto mengerti mengapa Sasuke jauh dari keluarga.

"Kaa-san, Naruto tidak bisa." kata Naruto dingin sambil berjalan menuju tangga. Sasuke tersenyum melihat itu. 'Itu yang baru namanya Uchiha.' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada Mikoto. Sasuke dan Narutopun masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

BUK!

Naruto melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur Sasuke.

"Menjadi dirimu ternyata tidak segampang yang aku kira. Banyak sekali peraturan yang kau buat." Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

"Itu bukan aturan yang ku buat tetapi itu adalah aturan yang harus aku jalani demi kebaikan semua orang." kata Sasuke sambil membuka kulkas kecil yang ada di kamarnya.

"Minum apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hanya ada air mineral, jus tomat dan jus jeruk di kulkasmu?" tanya Naruto balik dengan nada tidak berselera.

"Karena hanya dirimu satu-satunya orang yang aku bawa ke kamarku." jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil jus tomat.

"STOP!" Naruto mengambil jus tomat ditangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh meminumkan minuman ini ke dalam tubuhku." Naruto memberikan jus jeruk kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak suka manis." Sasuke menolak untuk meminum jus jeruk yang menurutnya terlalu manis.

"Tapi kau sekarang ada ditubuhku." Naruto menyedot jus tomatnya.

"HUE... aku memang tidak menyukai jus tomat." Naruto menatap jijik jus tomat yang ada ditangannya. Dan Sasuke yang memang tidak meminum jus jeruk lebih memilih untuk minum air mineral.

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Mereka memang sudah sering makan malam bersama, Naruto adalah satu-satunya teman Sasuke yang pernah dibawa ke rumah untuk bermain ataupun menginap.

"Sasuke." Mikoto menyerahkan piring kepada Naruto. Tetapi karena merasa bukan namanya yang dipanggil Naruto hanya diam. Dia diminta untuk mengeluarkan dua huruf saja saat makan malam, dua huruf itu adalah 'Hn.'

Sasuke yang ada disebelah Naruto hanya menyenggol kaki Naruto membuat Naruto tersadar dan menerima piring dari Mikoto.

"Hn." kata Naruto sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang harus mengatakan 'Terima kasih.'

"Äpa kau sedang sakit, Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang ada disebrang meja berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Tidak." kata Sasuke singkat membuat Naruto menyenggolkan kakinya kepada Sasuke.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan." Naruto menjelaskan membuat semua mata mengarah kepadanya. Naruto menepuk dahinya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku pikir kau hanya bisa menggunakan dua huruf itu saja, Sasuke. Tapi ternyata kau bisa berbicara juga. Hahahahaha..." Itachi tertawa melihat Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar itu dari Anikinya sendiri tidak merasakan apa-apa, membuat Naruto bertambah heran.

* * *

"Peraturan kedelapan, berpura-puralah tuli dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang lain." Sasuke menjelaskan ketika dirinya sudah kembali ke kamar.

"Tapi... Itachi-Nii itu bukan orang lain... dia itu Anikimu..." Naruto mengambil bantal guling lalu memeluknya. Dia akan bersiap untuk tidur, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang duduk di meja belajarnya bersiap untuk mengulang pelajaran tadi pagi.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berlebihan sehingga orang lain menganggap remeh dirimu." Sasuke memasang headset ditelinganya, dia bersyukur merekam setiap perkataan guru tadi, karena setelah melihat bukunya sendiri tidak ada catatan apapun disana, padahal Naruto memperhatikan setiap pelajaran walaupun dirinya seperti zombi tadi.

"Aku berbeda dengan dirimu." kata Naruto kembali sendu.

TAK!

Sasuke melemparkan penghapusnya.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu mengatakan itu, aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke kamarku lagi." Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dengan air mata yang tiba- tiba mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dan akibatnya sebuah kotak tisu melayang kearahnya.

TAK!

"Peraturan kesembilan, tidak boleh menangis." Sasuke berkata tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Arigatou... Sasuke..." Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat pelukan hanya tersenyum dalam hati tetapi setelah beberapa detik kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Peraturan kesepuluh, dilarang sering memeluk atau dipeluk."

"Kau itu menyebalkan." Naruto memajukan sedikit bibirnya lalu segera masuk kedalam selimut.

"Terima kasih Sasuke. Kau adalah sahabat sekaligus keluarga terbaik." Naruto tersenyum kemudian secara perlahan matanya menutup membawa dirinya terlelap tidur.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you... happy birhtday to you... happy birthday... happy birthday... happy birthday to you..." terdengar suara samar- samar dari depan. Naruto dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan ketika matanya terbuka Naruto hanya melihat cahaya lilin karena kamar Sasuke gelap.

JTAK!

Lampu kamar Sasuke dinyalakan dan dapat dilihat siapa saja yang ada disana, seluruh keluarga Sasuke dan seluruh teman- temannya.

JTAK! JTAK! JTAK!

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARUTO-KUN..." teriak semuanya sambil memutar benda yang ada ditangan mereka membuat isi dari benda itu keluar, yang ternyata isinya adalah kertas berwarna-warni dan pita. Naruto menatap tidak percaya kepada semuanya dan matanya kemudian beralih kepada Sasuke.

"Kita sudah kembali seperti semula?" tanya Naruto heran dan hanya dijawab senyum oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang tiup lilin dulu... jangan lupa _make a wish_." Mikoto mendekati Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya lalu meniup semua lilin dan Naruto langsung memeluk Mikoto.

"Arigatou... Arigatou..." isak Naruto dibahu Mikoto. Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Naruto... sebenarnya kami mau mengatakan sesuatu." Fugaku membuka suaranya. Naruto yang mendengar suara Fugaku langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan Mikoto kembali kesamping Fugaku.

"Kami sudah mengadakan rapat keluarga dan kami setuju untuk mengangkat Naruto sebagai keluarga kami, Naruto akan menjadi anak kami setelah kami mendapat persetujuan dari Naruto dan kalau Naruto setuju, kami akan memproses surat pengadopsian hari ini." Fugaku menjelaskan sambil memeluk pundak Mikoto, istrinya.

"Ji-ji-ji-san?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanyalagi.

"HUA... INI ADALAH ULANG TAHUN TERBAIK..." Naruto berteriak sambil menangis seperti anak kecil membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Maafkan kami Naruto. Sebenarnya kami berpura-pura waktu itu, mana mungkin kami tidak menganggapmu sebagai teman kami." kata Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Kami menyayangimu, kami hanya sedikit kesal karena kau tidak marah saat kami berkata seperti itu, kau malah marah kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membuatmu kesal. Tapi karena otak Uchiha jenius Naruto menampakan kemarahannya." Sakura tersenyum kepada Naruto.

'Sebenarnya yang marah itu adalah aku.'

'Sebenarnya yang marah itu adalah Sasuke.'

Kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama-sama dengan yang lain, tentunya kecuali Uchiha yang hanya tertawa dalam hati.

~OWARI~

Hohohohoho... selesai juga akhirnya fanfic yang Tsuki persembahkan untuk Naruto disaat ulang tahun Naruto. Dengan segenap hati dari hati yang paling dalam Tsuki mengatakan…. Otanjoubi Omodetou... Naruto-kun...

Oke Tsuki tunggu reviewnya... ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


End file.
